1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment cleaning system, and more particularly to an environment cleaning system for an animal breeding house that may provide a unidirectional flowing effect to the animal breeding house and may reach an epidemic prevention effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional animal breeding house system has a breeding house and a water curtain device. The water curtain is deposited on an outer side of the breeding house to isolate the air inside from air outside the breeding house, and this may provide a protecting effect to the bred animals. Furthermore, the water curtain device has a storage tank, a pumping assembly, a watershed site, and a reflux site. The pumping assembly is used to pump water from the storage tank, and the water is discharged at the watershed site. Then, the water naturally flows to the reflux site and is recycled back to the storage tank. When the water flows down the reflux site, the water may form a water curtain to isolate the air inside from air outside the breeding house. Then, the water curtain may provide a dust-proof and filtering effect to the air outside the breeding house when the air flows into the breeding house.
However, the water curtain device of the conventional animal breeding house system cannot completely isolate the dust outside the breeding house, and the dust that is shut down by the water curtain may be moved back to the storage tank via the reflux site. When the animal epidemic situation occurs, the epidemic will be spread since the water curtain of the conventional animal breeding house system cannot provide a complete isolation effect to the breeding house.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an environment cleaning system for an animal breeding house to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.